Discovering Yoko
by Princess-Meru
Summary: This is how hiei found out that Kurama was Yoko (COMPLETE)
1. The beginning of the hunt

Ok, This is my first fanfic so; don't hurt me if it's bad. I'm soooooooooooo. Nervous. K, here we go  
  
Oops forgot disclaimer: I do not own anything, NOT EVEN MY ROOM (my parents own it, they say it's on loan till I move out). But I do own myself, and all my lovely fanatic handmade key chains with character names on them. But I wish I owned Kurama or Kenshin. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
"So, Hiei," Kuabara gave the short man next to him a funny look as they sat on the airplane. "How did you find out that Kurama was some sort of bandit freak?"  
"I'm psychic, you oaf, I can read people's minds, remember?" Hiei's red eye looked beyond his black bangs in annoyance as he replied to Kuabara.  
"Don't start calling me names, shrimpy." Kuabara and Hiei began a heated staring contest.  
"He does have a point," Yusuke said sitting across from them, waving his hand as if to push away the latest spat. "Hiei, you couldn't have been looking for Yoko, just for a thief. And, Kurama isn't exactly that obvious."  
"I suppose that I would like to know the details of your discovery as well, Hiei. I wasn't exactly well informed."  
'Kurama, this is a story from your past,' Hiei telepathically asked Kurama. 'Are you sure you're willing for THEM to know.'  
'Might as well, I don't have anything very personal to hide. I'll tell some of the tale as well, when I need to interject some details.'  
'All right, if you really want.'  
Hiei nodded his head to Kurama and twisted his face, thinking where to start. " I don't see why you have to be so nosy, but it's better than listening to gigantic oaf's rambling."  
"HEY, I DON'T RAMBLE!" Kuabara yelled.  
"Maybe we should just start to tell it, before he get too restless," Kurama's calm voice cut in.  
"Right." Everyone got into a comfortable position as Hiei and Kurama began their tale.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING LISTENERS! It's seven o'clock. To-" Kurama hit the clock and slowly got of bed. He groggily wiped his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. After he took his shower, he rushed his school uniform on and quickly went down the stairs.  
"Good morning mother." He bent over and kissed his mother on the cheek. He sat down next to her and started eating the waffles that were waiting for him.  
It was so weird for a demon to live a human life but that is what Kurama was doing. Before Kurama was born, he was Yoko, a bandit fox demon that was known for his amazing thieving skills. One day he was almost killed in a botched burglary and managed to escape. He then began to recover his strength by merging with the human boy, Shuichi. He would have returned to the demon world, even if he was stuck in human form, but he had discovered love and caring in his mother. He cared for his human mother too much just to leave her.  
"Better get going Shuichi, you don't want to be late for school."  
"Of coarse mother." Kurama put down his knife and fork. 'Fifteen, time passes too quickly for me. It feels like it was only a short while ago that I was forced to run away.' Kurama stood up, grabbed his backpack and, kissing his mother one last time before leaving, he walked out the door. As he was leaving, he could have sworn he saw someone looking at him, but when he turned around, there was no one looking.  
  
"Shut up Gouki, I'm looking," Hiei said as he glared angrily at his partner. "Give me time. I have to find the right person. Ever since that incident with Yoko's gang, everyone has learned to be careful. There is no point losing right when the game starts. Trust me I'll find someone."  
Gouki looked smug but then looked up with an evil grin "Sure whatever, just remember, you better find someone soon. King Yama will be checking up on everything soon. I trust you Hiei."  
"Goodbye." Hiei pivoted and disappeared due to his amazing speed.  
  
"Hey Shuichi." A tall boy with short brown hair came running toward him.  
"Hello Koji, how are you?"  
"Great! Hey what classes are you taking this year?"  
"The usual. All mandatory classes, then I decided to start gardening."  
"Gardening? Ha, you'll be the only guy there!" Koji looked like he would choke.  
"Yes well. I always thought of myself as having a green thumb."  
"What about winter?"  
"I'll wait until then to find out." Then suddenly the bell rang. All the kids filed into the school. Kurama took out a slip of paper that had all his classes and his locker number. Sadly, the administration forgot to put his lock code on the paper. He walked calmly down the hall and turned toward his locker, number seventy- one. He put his paper into his bag and made sure no one was looking. Then he furiously started turning the dial, his ear pressed against the locker. Within seconds the locker opened. He made a mental note of the combination as he unloaded his things.  
  
Hiei slowed down as he reached the border between the human world and spirit world. 'Why would I look here? But then again, I've looked everywhere else. Maybe a demon snuck through.'  
He snuck over the border and made his way into Japan. He found no point in just listening into people's minds. Minds weren't just an open book. He could only go so deep. It also depended on where their minds were at the time. If the thought was deeply not wanted out in the world, or they weren't even slightly concentrating on it within the last few hours, he wouldn't know a thing about it.  
Children were running to school. 'Humans are a waste of time. They are to weak to do anything worth even my slight consideration.' He walked by a house where a teen with long pink hair was leaving his house. He stopped just to see what this person was thinking.  
'I hope this day goes well. School is hard to endure with immature peoples around every corner. I would do better with home-school.'  
"What a waste of my time," Hiei mumbled as he sped off in a different direction to keep searching. Well, what do you think? I know, it's not great, but I might get better! I'm willing to take all kinds of reviews. SEND REVIEWS! 


	2. The first sign

Hey guys, thanx for all the reviews! For those of you who are comparing this to the manga, just a note: I've never read it, so I'm running by what I saw on TV. All of you who liked it (which was I think a most of you who sent reviews) inspired me to continue writing immediately after and not throw this story away. For those of you who don't like it, I DON'T CARE!! Because this is my fanfic and you don't have to read it if you don't wanna. ANYWAYS I'M IN A GOOD MOOD!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! NOTHING. Well, I sort of own myself, but my parents still are restraining my rebelliousness. YAY!!! I wish I owned Kurama though. He's my favorite character. Alrighty then, STORY TIME!!!  
  
When Kurama finished geography, he picked up his books and put them in his locker. Then he proceeded outside to the school gardens. There were about ten girls sitting at picnic tables whispering. Of coarse, since Kurama used to be a fox demon, he had an acute sense of hearing and heard every word. He decided to focus on two girls nearby.  
"I heard this class is an easy A. That's why I took it," said a girl with blond hair.  
"Oh please Reika, that's no reason to do this; you'll just be bored," replied the brunette next to her.  
"Shut it Naoko. What do you care?" Reika turned her head and noticed Kurama. "Look, Shuichi's here. Do you think he's here just to pick up a girl?"  
"No, he isn't like that. He has beautiful rose gardens in front of his house, maybe he just wants to take the class."  
Naoko gave her a weird look "Since when have you been by his house? Do you like him?"  
"OF COARSE NOT!" Everyone turned to look at her. She lowered her voice. "Well, maybe a little. I went by his house when I went home with Himeko."  
Kurama decided to stop listening, not only because he was blushing, but also because the teacher had taken her place at the end of the most forward picnic table. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Drew, I'm your gardening teacher this year. Today we will just be planting daisies in the garden." When she handed a tray of daisies to Kurama she said; "You must be Mr. Minamino. Good for you to pick a class for what you want to do and not what all your friends do. That's rare at this age."  
Halfway through the class, Naoko looks for the teacher but found she wasn't there. "Mrs. DREW! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"She had to go somewhere. You need help? I could take a look." Kurama said standing up.  
"My flower is starting to wilt."  
"Lets see." Naoko led Kurama to her little patch of daisies. There was one that didn't seem to be holding it's self upright. One of the petals had already begun to fall.  
"Oh please Naoko, it's just a flower. You have plenty more," said Reika from next to her.  
Kurama thought for a minute for a solution. When he was Yoko, he found he had a thing for plants. One of his deadliest weapons was a man- eating tree. He was able to make things grow right from his palm. Now, even though he didn't his complete powers, he was still good with plants. Maybe he could heal this one.  
Kurama bent over the flower and made sure his back covered all sight to the back, right and left of him. He pinched the stem between his fingers and thought deeply about the plant. He thought about the fibers inside the plant extending and healing, becoming thicker and stronger. When he let go, the flower stood up straighter than any of the others. What Kurama noticed was that it was also a bit longer too.  
"There, it just needed support for a few minutes," said Kurama, trying to cover what he had done. Before Naoko could comment, the bell signaled for the end of the day.  
  
Hiei ran around the town ten times before going into a stroll. 'What's the point of this? It's a waste of time to continue looking. No one is good enough for the stupid job.' He walked into a schoolyard and watched teenagers go around the grounds. He walked through the gardens and saw a group of teenagers planting flowers. 'Stupid children, wasting their lives. Entertaining themselves with stupid games and projects of no importance. I must be extremely brain dead to be watching this.' He was about to walk away when he saw something extraordinary in front of him. A boy, in fact, the one he saw that morning, making a flower grow with his touch. 'I should keep an eye on him. He has a little promise. I might have just found a demon.  
  
"Shuichi, what's your favorite class?" asked Koji when walking home.  
"Biology."  
"Again? Do you like theses classes for kids, teachers, or content?"  
  
"Content of coarse. Isn't the point of school to be learning and judging classes, not the people in them?"  
"No teacher you especially like or dislike?"  
Kurama gave him a queer eye. "I never had a problem with a teacher in my history at school."  
"What about a crush?"  
Kurama looked down at the ground blushing furiously and remembering what he had heard in gardening.  
"Who is it?"  
"No one."  
"COME ON!!"  
Kurama turned to the left and walked up the walkway to his house.  
"SHUICHI!"  
"I don't think it matters," he mumbled and entered his home.  
  
"So Hiei, anyone?"  
"No of coarse not. I've begun to search the human world, remember? Or is it that your head has become thick?"  
"Take it easy Hiei," Gouki said, waving his arms nervously.  
"I don't think I need your opinion in the matter. I'll find someone when I find someone. Until then, I suggest you keep to yourself, or you might just be taking the next ride down the river Styx."  
"All right, Hiei," he said with a frightened look. "Just making sure you got it."  
"Good. Don't doubt me again," Hiei said, slightly smirking at Gouki's fear. 


	3. Trouble around the corner

Hey, not many people reviewed this one (WAAA). I fixed the label of Shuichi in the story for anyone that cares. Now I understand things a little better. YAY. Thank u to everyone who helped me for helping me with my fanfic, and to all the reviewers who corrected me in so many aspects. I'm sorry to all of you who are comparing this to manga, but I only own card captor sakura and sailor moon manga (ALL THE SAILOR MOON MANGA, YAY!!). Now, time for chapter three FINALY.  
  
Time passed too quickly for Kurama to keep track of. First school starts, then the garden is finished, and before you know it, the garden sleeps under a blanket of snow. As he walked home, he stared off into space, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. As he held out his palm, little snowflakes fell onto his black glove and melted away.  
He came to his home and slowly fitted the key into the lock and let himself in. He walked in while his mother was having a coughing fit. "Mother, have you been taking your cold medicine?"  
"Of coarse Shuichi, I just keep coughing. It's like regular Medicine isn't enough."  
"I don't want to sound like a parent, since you are mine, but I really worry about you. That cold has held up for too long."  
"I'll recover soon. You get started on your homework."  
Kurama slowly proceeded up the stairs and to his room. He set his backpack down on his desk and pulled his books out. For some reason he couldn't concentrate, and so he stared out the window for a while.  
  
As Hiei started heading back to his and Gouki's hideout in the spirit world, he thought about everything he had seen. He had traveled all over the human world, and no luck. There were a few low class demons that had somehow found there way all over the human world. He had been everywhere from Africa to Australia, but none worth his concern or, in his opinion, worth even living. One of the problems with Hiei's opinions was that he almost always acted on them. So there were a few less weaklings in the spirit world and human world, he didn't care.  
"Hey Hiei, any luck?" Gouki's voice was somewhat distant. He had given up on asking this question and taking seriously.  
"What do you think?" Hiei was going through his mind, trying to see if he had missed something.  
Hiei thought about that insignificant boy he saw in Japan. He seemed to have demon powers, yet he lived in a human home. No other human had ever demonstrated this sort of power. Maybe he was a demon in disguise. Hiei decided he would go back tomorrow and see what this boy was up to.  
  
Kurama awoke in the morning with a blanket around him, his face in his papers. 'I must have fallen asleep while daydreaming,' Kurama thought. It was still snowing outside. His alarm clock hadn't gone off, the light up numbers weren't even working. That meant only one think, black out. Kurama went over to his mother's room to see if she was okay. When he opened the door and realized that she wasn't in there, he want downstairs. There was his mother sitting at the kitchen table and scribbling on a note pad. "Good morning mother," Kurama bent down to hug her, but before he could she put up her hand. "You know the cold rule. When-," "When a relative has a cold, don't get real close or you'll get sick as well. So the cold hasn't gone away?" The power then came back and he heard the TV in the next room saying that all schools in his district at the least would be closed. "No. Oh, Shuichi, I'm going shopping for a while so if you need me, I'll only be reachable by cell phone." "Right," Kurama nodded and returned to his room to change into clean clothes. When he came back downstairs, his mother had already left. He grabbed his coat and decided he would go for a walk around.  
  
Hiei grumbled and mumbled as he walked around town. Snow just wasn't his element. He was a fire demon, not an ice apparition. He couldn't cope with the winter conditions. He had never been in a snowstorm before. 'Next time that I train, it will be in an icy climate.' Hiei approached the strange humans school and found that there was not a soul in sight. Weren't the children supposed to be in their precious little school? He went by the boy's house and he wasn't there either. There were many children throwing balls of snow at each other. Hiei walked right through the storm of snowballs and got hit by a few. They melted on his head and neck, the icy water sliding down his back. He was furious and felt the water bubble on his back. "Sorry mister," one little boy said. Hiei was able only to manage a "hn" as his anger built, trying to keep some self-control He stiffly walked of and out of the children's view. Once there, he began to run. He ran into the woods, past rivers and streams. He eventually reached a small park and sped across. He sped over a different colored patch of ice and slipped. As he fell, he felt a searing pain in his left ankle and heard a snap in his right leg. When he landed, feeling helpless, the last thing he thought before falling into unconsciousness was 'No, this can't be happening. This is definitely not my element.'  
  
K guys. I know this chapter is short but I like it. SEND ME REVIEWS. I don't care if they're good or bad. I'll look at them anyway. I wrote review responses, but I took them away, because they took up WAY too much space. 


	4. Identity Discovery

HEY LOOK I'M BACK!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I was on vacation in cape cod. It's evil there and all I could do was sit back and cry, as people got more and more impatient. I HATE THE CAPE!!! I WAS STUCK IN A FUCKIN HAUNTED HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS WITH MY BROTHER AND A SPOILED BRAT!!!! Sorry, just very angry. I'm in the middle of switching to school mode. I'm hoping to finish this story quick, and go on to my next one. I have so many ideas in my head. K, I haven't gotten many reviews. PLEASE SEND THEM!! EVEN IF THEY'RE BAD, I NEED TO KNOW!!! Sorry about all the cliff -hangers (though they are lame ones) but it's the only way to keep some of you coming back. Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything, but someday I will own the WORLD!!! And I will make Kurama real and force him to MARRY ME!!  
  
Kurama decided he would take a walk in the park. When he went through the entrance, he thought of it almost being like a winter palace, with icicle hangings and a fluffy white rug. Maybe he had once robbed from an ice apparition's palace, it had been too long ago for him to remember.  
Kurama then remembered that there was a pond somewhere in the park. If it was frozen over well enough, he might just be able to skate across. When he saw the pond, he noticed how it probably wasn't completely frozen over, due to the difference in color from the frozen ground and frozen water. Then he noticed a black shape, right in the middle of the pond!  
'I'll have to be light on my feet,' Kurama thought as he ran towards the unconscious figure. He looked around his human forms age, a teen. He couldn't be more than sixteen. The Kurama attempted to pick him up. The extra weight in one place put pressure on the ice. Kurama ran as fast as he could to solid ground, and found that he was going faster than his human abilities should allow.  
He set the boy on the ground and slowly checked his arms, legs, ribs, and head for any injury. There was a third degree sprain in his left ankle and his right thighbone snapped in two. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I can summon up some other of my past abilities.'  
Just like Kurama could heal plants, he could heal bodies. This made him a valuable asset to his past team. Whenever someone got hurt, Kurama had the ability to heal him or her instantly. This technique used up a ton of energy, so he rarely used it. In this boy's case, there was no phone in sight and he didn't want the boy to freeze.  
Kurama transferred his energy to the two different wounds. The boy woke up soon after Kurama had finished.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes slightly to see what was going on. He was being picked up by someone, the pink haired boy. He heard the ice crack beneath him and felt the boy move inhumanly fast across the ice. Then he felt the boy heal his injuries. He felt the pain go away, and decided now would be a good time to sit up.  
Hiei rubbed his head, pretending he hadn't seen anything. "What happened?"  
"You fell on the ice. You should really be careful the ice is slippery." The pink haired boy acted like he was an innocent bystander. Well speed and healing aren't exactly innocent.  
"Hn." Hiei turned away. He hated being told he had messed up. "Don't tell me when I should be careful, ningen."  
"Did you just call me a ningen?" Kurama's eyes opened in shock. "You're a demon, aren't you?" Kurama stood up and started circling him, looking him over carefully.  
Hiei stood up and stared him straight in the eye, listening to his thoughts. 'Why would demons be here? Are they looking for me? Shouldn't they be thinking I'm dead?'  
"Why would anyone be looking for you, idiot? And why would they think you're dead?" At this, Kurama staggered backwards. Hiei, catching Kurama off guard stood up and ran as fast as his speedy little feet could go (which, mind you, is pretty fast).  
  
Kurama, still in shock from the sight of a demon, walked back to the house. Reached deep into his coat pockets, but couldn't find the key to his house. He approached the walkway and saw his mother's car, which meant she was home. She could let him in.  
As he approached the door he heard a loud bang of metal, then another, and then a thud. "Mother?" He knocked on the door, a bit panicked. "Mother?" he said again, a little louder this time. When no one answered, he slammed on the door yelling for her, but she still didn't answer. He jammed his finger at the lock with all his might, making it go in and break. He opened the door and ran inside. Around the floor were bits of egg and a frying pan was next on the floor in front of someone who wasn't moving. There on the floor was his mother, unconscious.  
  
Hiei sat in the hideout, pondering all the things he had heard from the human boy. Why would people from the spirit world be looking for him, hunting him? That would only be if he were some sort of thief or murderer. Then, there was the issue of people thinking him dead? Putting the pieces together, plus the skills and powers he had witnessed of the boy, it singled out to only one person.  
Gouki walked in then and eyed Hiei. "So Hiei, found anyone."  
"I think I have Gouki, I think I have." Hiei then made an evil smirk as he walked off into the shadows.  
  
K, that is the fourth chapter. YAY!!! I should only need two or three more chapters. K people. Review (good or bad) or I WILL NEVER FINISH THE STORY. Or I might finish the story in spite of you. 


	5. The final chapter

The reason this took so long is because of STUPID SCHOOL. I hate SSDS!!! I had this evil advisor, Mr. Segal, and I thought that 8th graders didn't have him, BUT THEY CHANGED IT SO WE DO!!!! But, no one cares. Okay everyone. This is sure to be the final chapter, so I'm going to make it as long as possible. Anyways. I wish you all had been as constant of reviewers as. Divine dragoon girl 1, Mariana Nimeneth, Kitsune Ria, Menolly Harper, Lunchbx203 (sort of, didn't review the last chapter, so I cant tell), Tatoosh, AND ALL THOS PEOPLE WHO READ THROUGH AND THROUGH BUT WERE TOO LAZY TO START AN ACCOUNT!!! THANK YOU FOR STIKIN TO THE STORY!! Here's a Kurama plushy on the list but Mariana Nimeneth, who gets a Touya plushy, and Kitsune Ria, who gets a Hiei plushy (hey, I know who they like). And Gabe, you get a snapping turtle. Disclaimer (the final one for the story * tear *): I DON'T OWN YYH. I will one day when my friends and I take over the world. KURAMA WILL BE MINE!!!  
  
Kurama leaned over his mother's bed, on the verge of tears. His mother had cancer. This was too much for him. His mother was dying. Although she only his human mother, she still meant so much to him.  
The nurse walked in with a look of pity on her face. Kurama could tell she felt bad for him. 'Don't pity me,' he thought, 'pity her.'  
"Excuse me, Mr. Minamino. Visiting hours are over." She put her hand on his back and guided him out.  
He walked home, feeling depressed. His mother deserved better then what she was getting out of life. She was so kind and caring, and now she was living off a prayer. It would take a miracle to completely bring her back.  
He went into his empty and silent house and up to his silent room. But his room wasn't empty; someone was in it.  
  
Hiei entered the human world, a plan formulating in his head. He knew this mere ningen was the famous Yoko Kurama. How Yoko had ended up in this state, he still had to find out. But in the end, he should be able to make sure Yoko would help him.  
He searched his memory for where the famous spirit fox's house was. When he arrived at the house, no one was home. He climbed up the nearest tree to look inside. The room was small. There was a desk by the window, and a twin bed (incase you didn't know, that's a one person bed, I have one, but I want a queen sized bed. They're bigger and better). It was clean, and cozy. 'This must be Yoko's room,' Hiei thought.  
He climbed inside the room right before Kurama came home. Hiei made himself comfy on the desk and waited for Kurama to enter his room.  
The door opened and a very tired looking Kurama entered the room. He looked up and saw Hiei there. "You're the demon that fell on the ice. Why are you here?" Kurama's voice was calm. He knew there was no point in asking how he got in. The tree outside was clue enough.  
"I've come to ask something of you Yoko."  
Kurama was thrown back at first by the shocking sentence, but quickly regained a straight face. "I should have guess that you would figure it out, let too much slip when talking to you. I take it that you can read minds?"  
"Yes. Now, I want some questions answered. Why are you still in this pitiful human form?"  
"It is a merger, and I am stuck in this form. Plus, I have. other reasons for staying."  
Hiei quickly reached into Kurama's mind, pulling out the thought that flashed in Kurama's mind. "Your sick little mother. so you have let your emotions get the best of you. That was foolish. But I know how you can help her."  
"I'm listening."  
"I have a job for you. I want to steal some precious little things from Yama's safe. You can help."  
"And how does this affect my mother?"  
"You have heard about these things we will be stealing. One of them is the Shadow Sword. Another is the Orb of Baast, and the last is good for you Yoko."  
"I don't enjoy suspense."  
"The mirror; Forlorn Hope."  
"What? I know it is heavily guarded, but I never made it subject of my attention. I believe it will give you a wish, only of a certain price."  
"Yes Yoko. That is so that you can save your precious ningen mother."  
"I will accept this task, but only for Shiori's sake. And if I am going to do this, only refer to me as Kurama."  
"Of coarse, Kurama. You will know when we need you," and with that, he turned to the window and jumped out. There was no trace of him back. The next week Kurama was needed. He introduced himself to Gouki, who was doubtful at first, but after a display of Kurama's true power, he accepted the former Yoko. Then the job was done and over-with. For Kurama, it went by as a blur. Without Yama, the security was terrible. Once he had taken the mirror, he knew the all too well known spirit detective would come after them. All Kurama had to do was make the bargain with the mirror and return it, no worse for the wear. Sadly, in the end, the mirror broke. . (I know most of you who don't watch the show wont get what happened, SO WATCH THE STINKIN SHOW FIRST)  
  
"And then I came got back the stuff, helped Kurama with the mirror, yatta yatta yatta, we know the rest," Yusuke said  
A loud snore was heard and Kuwabara was sleeping, leaning over and about to fall onto Hiei. Slowly tipping he eventually fell onto Hiei, wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist, and muttered something like "I love you Yukina." Yusuke was caught up in laughter and Kurama was suppressing a chuckle. Hiei looked like he was in some sort of horror film. Finally Hiei snapped out of his shock and hit Kuwabara on the head with his katana.  
"WAKE UP YOU BRAINLESS OAF!" Hiei yelled as loud as he could. Kuwabara's eyes flittered open, he looked up at Hiei, and suddenly realized the position he was in. His eyes opened, mortified, and he backed away screaming. Kurama broke down in peels of laughter, while Hiei and Kuwabara were giving each other horrified looks.  
  
THE END  
  
So, watcha think? I wanna thank Devine Dragoon Girl 1, Kitsune Ria, Mariana Nimeneth (though all she did was review), and Menolly Harper (for at least listenin to my stupid ramblin almost every day.) I feel so proud. KURAMA PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!!! Meru: (Hugs Kurama super tight) HI!! Kurama: Let go Meru: NOPE!! I need you for my next fic. Sorry! (Hugs Kurama even tighter) I feel happy and hyper!!! 


End file.
